


Star gazing

by Kittyclawsps



Category: Dan and phil youtubers, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan is cute, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Star Gazing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclawsps/pseuds/Kittyclawsps
Summary: Dan and Phil lay on their fire escape and do some star gazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one shot, hope you enjoy it.

It was a chilly night in London where the two English boys lay on their fire escape, staring up at the stars. Jumpers were worn to protect against the cool breeze. The stars lit the night sky like the two men lit up each others eyes. 

Dan and Phil held hands as they stared up towards the stars. No words needed to be said, the silence was enough for them. 

"I see a dinosaur in the stars" Dan exlaims.

Phil does not see the the dinosaur but smiles and nods anyway.

"I love you" Phil tells the younger boy, smiling gently at him.

"I love you too, Phil" Dan smiles and turns to look towards Phil.

They stare lovingly into each others eyes. Even more mesmerized by each other than they are by the stars, Dan and Phil lay close. It doesn't take much to lean in and connect their lips. The kiss is soft and gentle. As they pulled away, they couldn't help the grins that formed on their faces. 

"You put the stars in my eyes, so will you look at me like you gaze at the stars?" Phil asks Dan.

"Anytime" Dan replies, gazing into Phil's eyes as he blushes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. Feedback is welcome. I take prompts so if you want anything, feel free to ask :)


End file.
